The Eight Pages of an Everlasting Nightmare
by Golden Feather Ink
Summary: Do you know who is played by the game? The one who faces the true horror before you? Well, her thoughts were always imprisoned in herself as she ran, ran from the horror called Slenderman. The one who brought her into this nightmare. Will she be able to escape his clutches or will she die like her little sister did? It's up to you, reader, to decide her fate...
1. Coma

I panted as I ran. I wanted to go home or some place far away. Very, very far away. To the point that he can't catch me anymore. No, he'll always come after me, no matter where I go. To the moon, to a different planet, different galaxy...it'll all be the same. I'll be caught and then traumatized. Blood, organs, screams... they'll be everywhere. That's why I'm running. It's not like I haven't lost all hope, that monster took care of that, I just don't want to die so soon. Like my sister was. I miss her so much!...SHE was the one who warned me about him...no, it, it doesn't deserve the privilage of having a gender, after what it did to my little sis. That monster. That horrible, cruel monster, stalking my sister until she went insane...and killed her the most horrible way. Collecting her organs, spearing her to a tree, and then laughing at her agony! I heard her scream! Scream for mercy, for death! And what did it do? Force me to watch her die...making sure that I'm next...Then it let me go as my sis's body went limp, let me have a small hope before crushing it again. My fingerprints were all over her and blood was all over my hands...if the police ever found out, I would be charged for it's crimes. I cursed aloud when I heard the sirens. That's why I'm running; running from the police and it. Running away into Death's waiting arms eagerly. I hate it I hate it I hate it I hate it I HATE IT! It ruined my life!

A blur went past me...

It destroyed my SOUL!

I heard static...

That sadistic monster took my HAPPINESS!

I started to feel dizzy...

It took my LOVE!

I heard sirens too...

It took my THOUGHTS!

I felt blood gurgle out of my mouth...

It took my SANITY!

I fell with my vision blurring...

IT TOOK MY SISTER!

I saw it's face for what I thought was the last time and was sucked into a dark void...

~LINE BREAK~

I woke up with my head spinning. I hurt everywhere, even my toenails, as I sat up. I heard cries of happiness and felt something embrace me in a hug. "Big sis! You're awake!" I looked down and saw my baby sister...hugging me and ALIVE. "I-i thought y-you were d-dead,"I croaked in a raspy voice. My sis grinned up at me,"Sis! YOU should be dead, but you're not! You're alive! I'm going to get and mommy and daddy!" She rushed outside and I was left alone. I saw that I was in a hospital with a nightgown on me. There was a bunch of machinery next to me, all beeping.A large window was in front of me. I was shocked-that was all a dream? I grinned at the thought of that;that means that it wasn't here. It couldn't hurt us. No more collecting 8 pages. No more running. No more death, only sweet, sweet life. Only love. Then, my parents burst into my room and embraced me. Their warmth soothed my pain. "You survived the c-car crash!" sobbed my mom in happiness. Car crash? Oh, yeah, now I remember...a car must have crashed into ours while we were driving. Then I must've been in a coma...I was in a coma! We're all happy now, sobbing and hugging our joy out. I was so happy to be alive with my sis again, but it was drained out when I felt a familiar feeling; the feeling of being watched. 'Go away!' I thought, but I couldn't shake it off. I glanced at the window. So did my sister. My blood went cold when I saw the being outside the window...the one who haunted my dreams for a long time...

It was...Slenderman...


	2. Sweet Dreams

_Hush, don't make a sound,_

**The girl ran fast, pushing through the undergrowth, getting thorns deep in her legs...**

_Uncomfortable silence can be so loud_,

**Heart pumping, she kept swerving left and right to get away from the being...**

_When there's no one around_,

**Blood mixing with adrenaline to quicken her pace...**

_And there's no one who can be found,_

**She heard static coming closer and closer...**

_Find the sun and destroy the dark_,

**Her mind clouded over quickly, dampening her thoughts...**

_In light, the man can't tear you apart,_

**Her vision grew fuzzy around the corners...**

_If you can be seen in light, you're okay_,

**She saw her enemy in the middle of her vision...**

_But if you can't, you'd better pray,_

**Falling to her knees, she looked up in horror and dread...**

_Run, run if you still can_,

**And then she felt blood coming from her mouth in bucketfulls...**

_From the being they call Slenderman_.

Her vision went black...

~ I woke up, gasping that I had the same nightmare again. I was still in the hospital. I sighed in relief as I realized that it wasn't real. I wasn't in the coma anymore. Looking up at the ceiling, I recalled all the things that happend in my life that I didn't remember when I was in that dream. It was sweet to remember. Except when that guy who had stalked me while I was asleep turned out to be real...no, forget about it. It isn't real. It was an illusion...yeah, that was it. An illusion. Thank God. I relaxed and looked at the door. I couldn't wait to get out of there! I heard something...the wind. It was whispering to me again, like it was in my dream. No no! I don't want to remember it!

_'Hush, don't make a sound,_

_Uncomfortable silence can be so loud,_

_When there's no one around,_

_And there's no one who can be found,_

_Find the sun and destroy the dark,_

_In the light, the man can't tear you apart,_

_If you can be seen in light, you're okay,_

_But if you can't, you'd better pray,_

_Run, run if you still can,_

_From the being they call Slenderman...' _

Crap. I can't run anymore.


	3. Home

Today is the day I can come out of the hospital. I've been having the same nightmare over and over again ever since I have awoken here...I wish I was dead. That creature won't leave me alone no matter how much I ignore it. It wants me to go insane. It wants my sister. It wants me. But now it's even worse. I've been seeing other beings in my dreams like a floating fox doll and a man with an insane grin. Those beings have been in my dreams, chasing me like Slenderman. Slenderman, a seemingly harmless name that holds a darker meaning. The only predator humans have. All of them have been after me for a long time...I don't think I can handle this anymore. I'm losing my grip on sanity. I'm losing the war. "Ginger, you can go now,"says the nurse,"I hope you liked your stay!" I grinned half-heartedly. Great, now the monster might be able to get me. I stood up and walked over to the door where my parents were waiting for me. "Sup Mom, Dad!" Sis pouted. "What about me?" I looked around, pretending to not see her. "Huh? Where's Sis?" The kid grabbed my jacket and pulled on it. "Stop it! I thought we agreed to not do that trick!" Oh, yeah. I pulled that trick for a whole month, pretending not to see her. By the end of it, she was pretty ticked. I chuckled. "Sorry, sorry," I raised my hands in mock surrender,"I couldn't help myself."

Her frown turned into a grin and her eyes sparkled in humor. "You will learn to not to help yourself when you can't find your camera!" My eyes widened. "You didn't!" My sister knows I love take photos of wildlife! She grinned devilishly. "I did!" My parents intervened before a full out war could happen in the hospital lobby. "Girls! Now come on! It's time to go home." Home...a word that sent my stomach churning all over again. The monster's there.

_'Uncomfortable silence can be so loud...'_

"Sis? You're in the clouds again!" I snapped out of my trance and stared down at my Sis. "Sorry Olivia, I was thinking of how happy everyone'll be when I come home!" I cheerily replied. Olivia squinted her eyes, catching my bluff, but stayed silent.

On the car ride home, I thought of a song I could tell my friends(I always loved thinking up new songs). It went like this:

_I just woke up from a fuzzy dream,_

_You'll never believe the things I've seen,_

_A man in a friendly suit,_

_He seemed nice and mute,_

_He lived in a forest far away,_

_Where other people like him stayed,_

_I tried to be nice to him,_

_Took pics in black and white film,_

_We tried to be friends,_

_But he had some loose ends,_

_So he took it out on me,_

_And I could finally see,_

_The song he was playing was creepy and gone,_

_Mine was a far cheerfuller song,_

_I just woke from a fuzzy dream,_

_You'll never believe the things I have seen,_

_I was suddenly alone and I saw things clear,_

_Until he was near,_

_He drove my vision to insane,_

_Hurting and damaging my brain,_

_We tried to be friends,_

_And now I'm in a nightmare that never ends..._

Yeah, this described my dreams of him perfectly. It never leaves me alone now...I'm in a nightmare that will never end until someone wins the war. I heard the sound of crunching gravel. I looked up and I saw we were home. We all climbed out of the car and I looked back. I lived next to a forest. I saw nothing there and I sighed in relief. I'm not being stalked. Yet. I travelled to my door and went inside. I was pushed back by my German Sheperd who leapt on top of me in happiness. He missed me. "Cujo! Get off me you silly puppy," I grunted, trying to stand up. We called him Cujo when we relized that he acted like a puppy with us, but to strangers...ouch. He turns into a demon. That reminds me of something in my dreams; there was a dog there too. It was a husky that was grinning. I dismissed that thought; I wanted to concentrate on my family. Smiling softly, I gently pushed off Cujo and walked into the kitchen. I found a cards and balloons in there. Not to mention some delicious chocolate that I had been craving in the hospital. They wouldn't allow me to eat anything that actually tasted GOOD. Something on the lines of "You need plenty of healthy(more like barf) to recover." Bah, humbug. I was healthy and okay when I woke up! I took up the treats and started gulping them down.

**Life was sweet.**


End file.
